Duties of the Aura Master
by AshleyH30
Summary: The world has always been in constant peril, and it has always been up to the Aura Master to fix it. But when you no longer have the Power of the Aura Master, how can you stop the chaos that ensues. That's what Red is finally learning. With his son, Ash, now the Aura Master, how can he fulfill the roll he still has to do? Spin-off to The Pokemon Master's Journey. Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting of Legendary Pokemon

**Ok, new story here. This one focuses on Red's journey and starts immediately from when he teleported off the St. Anne. It will feature significant time jumps, but will only move forward in time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Meeting of the Legendary Pokémon<p>

The stormy winds that battered the main deck of the St. Anne suddenly disappeared, immediately replaced with the dark cold cave of Mount Silver. The sudden shift hadn't surprised Red at all, but he wasn't where he was supposed to be, confusing him.

He looked around in the darkness, bring his hand to brush his black hair as he tried to work out where he was. He knew he was in Mount Silver, he would never forget the terrain and layout of the cave after having spent year living there, but he was supposed to have been teleported to the top, not into the cave network.

"Mewtwo?" he called, fumbling in the darkness to find one of his Poké Balls. He couldn't see, he knew that, but he had just the Pokémon that could light the whole cave.

"_Sorry, Master,_" Mewtwo weakly replied.

"Weren't we meant to teleport to the top of the mountain?" Red asked, grabbing the Poké Ball he required.

"_Yes, Master,_" Mewtwo replied. "_But with all the travelling I've had to do recently, I'm quite exhausted. I'm not as young as I used to be._"

"That's alright," Red soothed, releasing the Pokémon he desired. The light from the flame Pokémon's tail immediately let the cave, revealing Mewtwo's form. He was sitting on the ground, resting his back against the cave wall, his long purple tail resting beside him. "I'm not as young as I used to be either, isn't that right Charizard?"

"Roar," Charizard grunted, nodding its head in confirmation.

"See," Red said. "Don't worry, I'll just make the rest of the climb myself. At least we're at the right place, so I don't have to walk far."

"_Thank you, Master,_" Mewtwo thanked, slowly rising onto his feet, his chest plate rising and falling as he breathed. "_But I still need to rest._"

"Don't worry," Red smiled, grabbing his Master Ball. "Charizard and I can handle it from here." The red beam shot out of the Master Ball, swallowing Mewtwo in light, returning him so he could rest.

"Come on," Red directed his Pokémon. "We have quite a climb ahead of us."

Red smiled as he walked past is Pokémon, earning a grunt of annoyance from his starter.

* * *

><p>Red was relieved when he worked out where he was. He had thought he was close to the base of the mountain, but when a familiar 'pest' had arrived, he realised he was quite close to the summit.<p>

With a groan, he ordered his Charizard to hit the annoying Rhydon with a Steel Wing, hoping to finish the battle before it even started. But Red realized it wouldn't be as easy as that, his hopes fading as the drill Pokémon grabbed hold of Charizard's glowing wings with its own glowing hands, throwing the flame Pokémon into the wall of the cave.

"I should have just caught you years ago," Red groaned, trying to formulate a plan. "You've always had to challenge me ever since I arrived here when I was younger. Why don't you ever learn your lessen, you won't beat me."

The smile on Rhydon's face quickly diminished as Red finished his sentence. He realised Red was right, Red had always defeated him, and he always retreated for safety. But this time was going to be different, he was going to finally defeat the one adversary that he had never defeated before.

Making his point, Rhydon summoned hundreds of rocks from the ground, firing them at the rising Charizard. The rocks flew towards their target, never diverting their course. But Rhydon didn't hear any growls in pain, instead he was surprised when he saw Charizard's wings glowing white.

Charizard hit the rocks with his glowing wings, directing them straight back towards Rhydon. The drill Pokémon didn't have time to react, unable to dodge his own attack as it was sent back at him.

"Good work, Charizard," Red applauded, watching as the rocks battered Rhydon. "Now finish it with Shadow Claw! Followed by Dragon Tail!"

Taking the opportunity while the drill Pokémon was distracted by its own attack, Charizard expanded its wings, taking flight in the narrow cave. He flew at extremely quick speeds, surprising the drill Pokémon as he swiped him with his glowing dark purple claws.

Rhydon stumbled back from the attack, allowing Charizard to rapidly spin around as his tail glowed light blue. The drill Pokémon tried to get back onto its feet, but the sudden hit from Charizard's tail sent him flying into the wall of the cave.

Rhydon tried to quickly make his escape, knowing he couldn't defeat Red's Pokémon, at least not yet. But he had no chance as the flame Pokémon blocked his path. "Oh no you don't," Red warned, grabbing an empty Ultra Ball. "I'm not letting you escape this time."

The ball flew through the air until it hit the drill Pokémon on the horn, swallowing him into the Ultra Ball. The ball landed on the ground with a thud, rapidly shaking as the drill Pokémon tried to break free.

But Rhydon never had a chance, he had bitten off more than he could chew, and he paid the price for it. The Poké Ball finally stopped shaking, dinging as it caught the Pokémon.

"Finally," Red sighed, picking up the Ultra Ball. "At long last I've caught the strongest Pokémon in Mount Silver." Red studied the Ultra Ball until he heard an annoyed grunt from his Pokémon.

"Present company not included," Red sheepishly responded, trying to comfort his Pokémon's ego. "I mean Pokémon that live in Mount Silver."

Charizard responded with a grunt of approval, happy that Red knew that he was stronger than Rhydon.

"Now, come on," Red said, placing the Ultra Ball in his bag. "We've got a meeting to attend, and we're probably late."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is he?<em>" Red heard someone question as he approached the exit of the cave, the summit of the mountain right on the other side. "_He was supposed to be here half an hour ago._"

"_Quiet, Lugia,_" a female voice replied. "_He will be here shortly, I guarantee that._"

"_Can you guarantee that Kyurem won't tear him to shreds?_" Lugia asked. "_You know he doesn't see Master Red the way he used to, Ho-oh._" Red grimaced at the mention of Kyurem, he didn't know he would be at this meeting, the meeting must have been important.

"_He will control himself, Arceus demands it,_" Ho-oh replied.

"Sorry I'm late," Red called out, deciding to reveal himself. "Mewtwo teleported me to a few levels down." As Red left the cave, he finally saw the Legendary Pokémon. The phoenix Pokémon sat atop a large rock, its red feathered wings with green tips resting by its side, signifying it as the head of this meeting. While Lugia resided beside Ho-oh, standing next to the rock with its silver-white wings resting by its side.

"_Don't worry about it,_" Ho-oh reassured. "_As long as you are here is all that matters._"

"Where's Arceus?" Red questioned. "I half expected him to be here."

"_He is busy,_" Ho-oh replied. "_That is all you need to know._"

"_And if he was here,_" Kyurem growled, descending to the ground. "_We would be having this meeting in the Hall of Origin, not atop this flimsy mountain._"

"Nice to see you to, Kyurem," Red coldly replied, slowly moving away from the Legendary Pokémon's head, trying to be out of reach of its three pointed teeth at the bottom of each side of its jaw.

"_Why is he here?_" Kyurem questioned, ignoring the presence of Red. "_He does not deserve to be among us!_"

"_He is the Aura Master!_" Lugia replied. "_He has a right to be here!_"

"_He is not the Aura Master anymore!_" Kyurem growled, ready to launch an attack at its fellow Legendary Pokémon. "_If you remember, he passed that onto his son when he was born!_"

"_You know the laws set by Arceus,_" Ho-oh calmly responded. "_He will be the Aura Master until his son is ready, regardless of whether or not he has passed on that part of his aura to his son._"

"_He is still not the Aura Master in my eyes, at least not anymore,_" Kyurem growled. "_I still don't like it._"

"_You don't have to like it!_" Raquaza responded, landing on the opposite side to Kyurem, his long, green, dragon tail slowly wrapping around him. "_But you do have to accept it._"

"_Thank you for joining us, Raquaza,_" Ho-oh said, nodding its head in greetings. "_With all of us now here, we can begin this meeting._" Al the Legendary Pokémon and Red were placed in a circle, facing each other.

"Hang on, where is Mew?" Red interrupted. "I mean, I can understand Zygarde not showing up, he can't travel to the other Regions like you can, but Mew?"

"_She is missing,_" Ho-oh replied. "_We lost contact with her months ago._"

"Why wasn't I told?" Red growled.

"_Mew likes to disappear every so often, she likes to play games with humans,_" Lugia replied. "_But don't worry, we are searching for her, you only need to worry about what we're here to discuss._"

"But-"

"_Silence!_" Ho-oh interrupted. "_We are dealing with that matter. The only thing that worries me is your mission, are the Red and Blue Orbs safe?_"

"Yes," Red answered. "I have given them to the descendants of the ancient protectors. So long as they hold it, it will take anyone a fair amount of time to find them."

"_Good,_" Ho-oh said. "_What about the Green Orb?_" she added, looking at Raquaza.

"I have the Green Orb here," Red answered, pulling the emerald coloured orb out of his bag. "I'm still looking for a safe place to keep it."

"_As long as it stays out of the hands of those that would use it to control me, I'll be happy,_" Raquaza said.

"_Then it is settled,_" Ho-oh said. "_Red, you will find a place for the Green Orb, we can't allow our enemies to get Raquaza Token, but once you are done, you are to investigate the creation of this new Mewtwo._"

"Yes, sir," Red bowed. "But may I ask why."

"_You may ask, but I see no point in telling you why,_" Kyurem growled.

"_Please shut up, Kyurem,_" Ho-oh respond, earning a growl from the Unova Legendary.

_He sure loves to growl_, Red mused.

"I will tell you," Ho-oh said, turning back towards Red. "_We believe that our ancient enemy is seeking to create an army of Legendary Pokémon that it can control, but we don't know if it is them for certain._"

"Legion?" Red question, knowing that it was likely them.

"_Yes,_" Raquaza answered. "_We believe they have gain significant strength since they disappeared nearly a thousand years ago._"

"But why now?" Red asked. "Why take a chance now? I mean, they couldn't possibly think they could gain control, not with your current state."

"_Why not now?_" Lugia responded. "_The Aura Guard is in disarray, most of your fellow Aura Guardians are dead or missing, now is the perfect opportunity to strike._"

"But they couldn't possibly know that the Aura Guard was nearly wiped out six years ago, unless…" Red paused, coming to a realisation.

"_That's right, Master Red,_" Ho-oh confirmed. "_We believe that it was Legion who orchestrated the destruction of the Aura Guard._"

"I can't believe it," Red mumbled. "I'll have to look into this."

"_And that is what you will do,_" Ho-oh ordered. "_After you have secured Raquaza's Token, you will investigate the creation of Mewtwo, and we hope that you will find information that links them to Legion._"

"Yes, sir," Red slowly nodded, his mind still clouded from the revelation of Legion.

"_Do not worry, Master Red,_" Lugia consoled. "_We will find those that have brought destruction to the Aura Guard and will see them punished for their crimes._"

"_And while you search for Legion, we will search for any Aura Guardians that are still alive,_" Ho-oh said. "_But for now, this meeting is adjourned._"

After the meeting ended, each Legendary Pokémon slowly disappeared, flying into the cloudy sky. But Red remained, paralysed by the information that Legion may have killed his friends.

He wanted revenge, for sure, but he wasn't certain that Legion could do such a thing. They were very similar, only fighting over different ideals, they couldn't do such a thing could they? But Red knew one thing, he would have to find the truth, and that's when the thought crossed his mind.

_I have to talk to Lance._

* * *

><p><strong>What secrets will Lance reveal? What are Legion up to? Are there any more Aura Guardians in the world? Find Out Next Time!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think? If anyone can come up with some Aura Guardian OCs that would be awesome! I plan to have a few come into the story, including Riley, so if you have any, I'll gladly take them!**

**With this story, I'll be publishing one every two weeks, oscillating between this story and the Pokémon Mater's Journey each week. So I will have a chapter update every week from now on! On another note, Uni is getting to the business end of the semester, so I won't be able to keep an update schedule more regularly, but I'll talk about that in the next update of The Pokémon Master's Journey.**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Team Rocket Files

**Ok, here is the next chapter of this spin-off story. I'm right now focusing on this, so the next few updates will probably be this story, but I plan to try and update The Pokémon Master's Journey next week as usual.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Team Rocket Files<p>

It had taken him three weeks, but Red finally found a place that he thought no one would find the Green Orb. Reaching one of Rayquaza's oldest temples, located deep within Hoenn, had been hard, but it was worth it, knowing that the Legendary Pokémon would be safe from the likes of Legion.

But now he had something else to worry about; finding any information about Legion he could. He believed that Legion must have been funding Team Rocket's operations, but there was only one way he could find out.

Luckily, he had already obtained the necessary files from Team Rocket, only they were in the hands of the G-Men. Even though he wasn't officially a part of their organisation any more, they still treated him as one, but Lance was another story.

The Champion of Kanto and Johto wasn't as forgiving as everyone else was inside the organisation. But Red couldn't blame him, after all, he had disappeared at a time the G-Men needed him the most.

Because of his absence the G-Men were left in disarray, causing Team Rocket and other such criminal organisations to thrive. They had nearly disassembled Team Rocket when he had disappeared six years ago, but what Lance didn't know was that it wasn't Red's choice.

He never wanted to abandon them, and he certainly never wanted to abandon his family, but he had no choice. If he had stayed he would have made them all targets, that was the ultimatum he was given.

Deciding to abandon them all was the hardest choice he had ever made, but he knew it was the right choice. Now he had to regain their trust and friendship, and not just with the G-Men; he had to somehow reconnect with his family, but that is another story.

Right now he was worried about finding any information he could on Legion, leading him to the one place he hadn't been near in a very long time; G-Men Headquarters. Located near the Indigo Plateau, the lustrous office building served as one of many sites where the G-Men operated. Standing over twenty stories high, having views of the entire plateau, severed as a beacon for the government organisation.

Standing outside didn't seem any different than it did the last time he stood there, but Red could see the subtle differences in the surrounding. There were hundreds of more people then he remembered, sensing them all with his aura, but it also felt deader.

Barely anyone was talking, but he guessed that had to do with him as he walked towards the huge glass doors at the front of the building. All eyes were trained on him as he entered the building.

The luscious gardens outside were dull, almost as if the life was sucked out of them, but the inside was far worse. Everything was grey, dull, and dark. Their appeared to be almost no interaction, or if there was, it was only for official reasons.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked, seated at the front desk.

"Why yes you can," Red responded, smiling. "You could tell me where Lance is, or better yet, you could tell him to come down here, I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, sir, but-"

"He'll take your call," Red interrupted. "Just tell him that the Pokémon Master wants to talk to him."

"Y-yes, sir," the secretary responded, picking up the phone. Not nearly a minute later, one of Lance's underlings showed up, escorting him to Lance's office.

* * *

><p>"What is it you want?" Lance asked, standing up from his chair to greet Red as he entered the office.<p>

"Still blame me for Team Rocket's survival, I see," Red replied, moving closer to the brown wooden desk.

"We were so close Red, so close," Lance countered. "Now they're more powerful than ever!"

"What if I brought you a way to remove Team Rocket's funding, just like that?" Red clicked his fingers. "Would that interest you?"

"Possibly," Lance responded, sitting back down behind his desk. "But how could you have such information?"

"I recently acquired it from an anonymous source," Red replied. "And I believe it to be authentic."

"How do I know I can trust this source?" Lance retorted.

"Trust me, you can trust this source," Red replied. "But the only way to verify it is with the files I sent you from the Team Rocket base on New Island."

"We've been through those files from head to toe, there is nothing specific about Team Rocket's finding," Lance said.

"That's because you haven't looked in the right places," Red countered. "Trust me on this, the information is there, you only have to let me take a look at it."

"There are currently dozens of operations going on that involve those files, if I give them to you, I could be jeopardising every one of them," Lance said.

"Trust me, none of those operations will be jeopardised," Red reassured. "I guarantee you that the information I'm looking for won't even be on your priority list."

"Then what is it you're looking for?" Lance asked.

"I can't say," Red replied, flinching at the fact that he knew he probably wasn't going to get the files now.

"If you can't say, then I can't give you the files," Lance responded.

"How about we come up with a deal?" Red negotiated.

"What type of deal?"

"I get to look at the files, and you get to be there with me," he offered.

"But wouldn't you be telling me what you're looking for," Lance said, sceptical.

"Yes," Red answered. "But you won't be receiving all the information."

"If I agree to this," Lance contemplated. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," Red replied. "But I think what I've done in the past should count for something."

"Fine," Lance sighed. "I hope I've made the right choice."

* * *

><p>"I didn't realise how many files there were on that computer," Red groaned, searching through another printed out file. "But I guess that was because I was so worried about being caught."<p>

"You know," Lance interrupted, placing another pile of files on the table. "I never really got to thank you for getting these files for us, it has really helped."

"Don't mention it," Red smiled. "But I do know a way you can help."

"How?"

"By searching for a keyword in all these files," Red answered.

"Which keyword?"

"Legion," Red replied.

"Legion?" Lance questioned himself. "Le-gion. I know I've read that somewhere."

"I'm sure you have," Red drawled. "So come on, help," he added, throwing several files towards him.

* * *

><p>"I met your son not too long ago," Lance said, starting up conversation after a long time of silence and reading.<p>

"Really?" Red asked, lowering the file he was holding. "Where?"

"In Lavender Town," Lance responded. "He stopped Team Rocket from getting their hands on all the Ghost type Pokémon there."

"That was foolish of him," Red said, annoyed.

"Not as foolish as running into the Silph Co. building when it was held by Team Rocket, or trying to bring down a criminal organisation by yourself when you were ten?" Lance replied.

"I know," Red agreed. "But it's different this time. I'm his father, I should be the one going into hell to protect him, not letting him go into hell himself."

"But he wasn't alone," Lance reassured. "He had three others with him. They did a really good job, most of the grunts were incapacitated or had disappeared by the time I arrived."

"But still," Red sighed. "I wanted to keep him away from Team Rocket and the like."

"Like father, like son," Lance said. "He is so much like you, you just haven't seen it yet."

"I guess," Red sadly responded. "Anyway, what have you got so far?"

"Nothing," Lance answered. "What about you?"

"Not much," Red continued. "But I am interested in this Genetics Lab," he added, holding up the file.

"Oh, that," Lance said. "He have an operation planned for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lance added. "We've put Price and his partner on it. They're coming up with a plan to infiltrate the base as we speak."

"Not a bad choice," Red agreed, picking up another file. "He is one of the G-Men's best agents. He'll get anything done, doesn't matter how hard."

"He's really thrived in your absence," Lance agreed. "He's even training one of the new personal now."

"Really? Who?"

"A girl," Lance replied. "A lot of people call her the Masked G-Men because she wears half a mask to conceal a scar on her cheek, but her name is Amelia," he added, noticing Red flinch.

"But she's not in any way your daughter," Lance quickly reassured, trying to apologise. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, don't worry," Red responded. "I need to get over the fact that my daughter is gone, it's been sixteen years since she died."

Lance quietly picked up his read, trying anything to move on from the conversation they were having. He had hit one of Red's soft spots, his daughter, and he knew it was affecting him. Red was no longer focusing on what he was doing, looking around every so often in a sporadic manner.

But Lance had agreed to this task, and when he finally found the thing they were looking for, he sighed. "I think I've found it!" he blurted out, holding up the file.

"Really?" Red questioned, moving closer.

"Yes," Lance answered. "Here," he added, pointing at a small paragraph in the file. "It says here that a Team Rocket met some unknown person at Legion depot, hidden just outside Celadon City."

"Thanks," Red sighed, reading the co-ordinates. "I have to go, now!"

"But, Red, we can help you," Lance offered.

"No," Red replied, heading for the door. "I must do this alone, if you involve others, the people there might know I'm coming."

"What are you saying?" Lance questioned. "You recon there might be spies in our organisation."

"Possibly," Red answered. "I promise I'll tell you everything I can when I return."

"Fine," Lance sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "But I'll hold you to that when you return."

"I'll see you then," Red farewelled, disappearing out the door.

"You better return this time," Lance sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Red find at the Legion Depot? Will Lance ever forgive Red for abandoning them? Can Red uncover the truth before it is too late? Find Out Next Time!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It is more of a filler chapter, but I promise it will start to heat up in the next few chapters! Right now I'm playing a bit more catch up with this story, so I'll probably have the next chapter of this story up before the other one.**

**But like I said in the other story, Uni is really coming to the busy end of the year and I won't have as much time to write. So my updates will be a little more sporadic then I would like. I'm going to try and keep an update schedule every week end with an oscillating pattern between the stories, but I can't guarantee anything for the next 7-12 weeks. I'll try, but I might not be able to.**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - History of the Chosen One

**Hey, guys, new chapter here. I managed to find time this week to write this one, only because it was small, but hey, a chapter is a chapter. **

**Thanks to ****Thewhatzupwriter26 for their Aura Guardian OC, I really do need them as I don't plan to develop many of them myself, but I do have a fair few already forming in my head.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – History of the Chosen One<p>

The wind blew through Red's hair as he sat atop Charizard, the lights of Celadon City just on the horizon as they flew through the air. But they weren't heading towards the large city, they were on a mission.

South of Celadon City, hidden in a large luscious forest, resided their destination; one of Legion's many depots. Red didn't know what he would find there, all he knew was that it could have some information on what happened to his fellow Aura Guardian's six years ago.

He wasn't a fool, he knew that most of them had been killed, he would have been too if he didn't go into hiding. But was that entirely Legion's fault? He didn't know, but it certainly wasn't Legion that attacked him on that fateful night, six years ago.

They were never there, it was Team Rocket, but they were led by a monster. A monster that they would have never known about, unless Legion had told them. It didn't surprise Red that Legion could have gone to such lengths to get rid of him, but they had clearly crossed the line when they sent that monster.

Legion knew how dangerous his kind were, how horrific they were to their victim's, especially Aura Guardians. They didn't just kill their victim's, no, they sucked the life out of them at an extremely slow pace.

Had his Aura not been unique, Red knew he would have died that day, he would have lost a fair amount of his life force and never recovered. His aura protected him, as the aura of the Aura Master would.

His aura was handed down to him from his mother, she got it from her father, and Red had given his to Ash. If you looked back far enough, you would eventually reach Red's last known ancestor, Chosen One and Aura Master; Satoshi.

The title of Aura Master was bestowed upon Satoshi by Arceus himself, granting Satoshi the most unique part of the creator of the world; a small piece of his very own Aura. All Aura Masters were of the one bloodline, each receiving Arceus' aura from their parent.

But Chosen One, that was different. Satoshi was the first to exhibit this phenomenon. Not even Arceus knew where Satoshi's aura got the ability, being able to bond with Legendary Pokémon had never been seen or heard of before.

But the Chosen One was able to do so much more than that, if you knew you were the Chosen One. Not all Chosen One's have been from Red's bloodline, it wasn't as simple as that.

Each new Chosen One was different, a random person in the world, having being born with the unique trait. Each was hunted by Legion and the Aura Guard, desperate to have them on their side.

But the last Chosen One was around a thousand years ago, leaving Red to wonder why Ash had received the trait after such a long absence. He knew the last one was born during a war, destined to bring peace to the world.

But why was Ash chosen? Was there something devastatingly bad that was about to happen, and they didn't know about it? For the Chosen One to appear now, something clearly was about to go wrong, and here he was, fighting Legion over petty differences.

But he couldn't think about that now, shaking his head to regain his concentration. He was on a mission, and he had to finish it, nothing else mattered for the moment.

Looking down, Red finally caught a glimpse of their destination; a fairly small facility in the middle of the large forest. Pointing down, Red directed his Pokémon to land in a small clearing not too far from the facility; he didn't want to be discovered yet, this was a covert mission.

So in the dark of night, Charizard descended, flapping his wing slowly and silently as he landed on the ground. "Good, Charizard," Red whispered, silently patting his Pokémon on the side of the neck.

"Return," The Pokémon Master muttered, not even looking at his Pokémon as he disappeared into the Poké Ball. He scanned the forest with his Aura sense, nothing, not a soul in sight. But Red knew better than that, he knew Legion had all the tricks he had, and masking your aura was one of them.

Red was doing it right now, but he didn't have time to survey the entire facility, he just had to get in, find the information, and get out. Simple, right? Wrong, it was never that easy. But Red had to try.

He slowly made his way towards the depot, creeping every step as he made his way towards the entrance. The place was remarkably simple; a small building with very few areas. From what Red could tell, and he was only looking at it from the outside; it appeared that the facility only had a few rooms inside it.

Walking towards the door, the place seemed eerily quiet, as if it were dead. But he hadn't met any resistance yet, and he couldn't sense anyone inside, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

He was surprised to find that the door was unlocked, as if inviting him into the secret facility. Sensing it was a trap, Red pulled out a Poké Ball with one hand as he simultaneously made an Aura Sphere with the other; providing him with some much needed light.

The inside was the same as outside; dead and quiet, but anything could appear at any moment. Walking into the small room, it didn't take Red long to find a filing cabinet with the information he may need.

He pulled out file after file, each consisting with information on various people, until he came to a file labelled; 'Aura Guardians.' He opened the file with such ferocity, like a child opening presents on their birthday.

He had to know what they had on the Aura Guardians. He bypassed simple information he knew about until he came to one thing that shocked him. He ran his fingertips over the names of Aura Guardians he thought were dead, but here they were, all on a list of Aura Guardians that were still alive.

According to the file, only a few remained, but it was enough. Riley, an apprentice when everything happened was still alive, as well as Commander Logan; a very powerful Aura Guardian.

But how could so many have survived without him knowing? It suddenly clicked in his mind; they had gone into hiding, just like him. Searching through the list, he noticed his son was there as well.

They appeared to have him under surveillance, but how did they know he was the Chosen One? It said it right next to his name, in big, bold, letters. There was an image of him too, but how much information did they have on him?

Red didn't get to contemplate the information for long however, being brought out of his thoughts by a small shrill. Turing around, he caught site of such a beautiful green Pokémon.

"Roselia?" the Pokémon questioned, extending its flowers at the end of its arms towards Red.

"Aww, aren't you such a beautiful little Pokémon?" Red smiled, leaning closer to the Pokémon so he could smell the roses, believing that they were alone.

But as he got close, a small, fine, green dust shot out from Roselia's flowers, covering Red's nose. "That wasn't very nice," Red mumbled, slowly leaning towards the floor. "I could have been seriously hurt," He added, his eyes drooping as he saw a figure appearing in the distance, everything fading to black a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Red? Was Legion behind what happened to the Aura Guardians six years ago? And what has happened to the Aura Guardians that are still alive? Find Out Next Time?<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this back story chapter, I'm right now just setting up the overall plot of this story at the moment and that will happen over a lot of small chapters like this one.**

**Let me know what you think! I would really love some feedback for this story as it will help me develop it. I need to know what you liked, what you didn't, what you think I should add, and what I should remove, it will really help me!**

**The next chapter will be after I write the next one for The Pokémon Master's Journey as I have decided to oscillate between the two stories. These chapters will get longer eventually, but for now they will be around 1500-2500 words. Like I said in TPMJ, I don't know when I'll update next, I was only able to write this today because I did my homework, which I thought would take three hours, in forty-five minutes.**

**Any questions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - An Old Rival

**Hey, guys, new chapter here. I bet you're happy that it's not an Author's Note like my last few updates have been. Anyway, this chapter is up early as I found time to do it, meaning that I will most likely have the next Chapter of The Pokémon Master's Journey ready on Saturday. But I can't promise anything at the moment, I still have one assignment due and three tests to go.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – An Old Rival<p>

The room was dark and empty, save for the single man sitting motionless on a chair in the centre of the room. No one had come to visit him, no one had come to wake him since they dragged him into the room.

The silence was deafening, but the man wasn't even conscious to hear it. But if he was, he would have wondered how he had come to be in his current predicament. He had thought he was alone; that was the biggest mistake he had made.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing only one man. The strange man sauntered into the room, dragging a lamp and a bucket of water with him. He couldn't see much, barely able to make out the silhouette of the unconscious man.

Raising his hand, a blue sphere of energy appeared, dimly lighting the room. He walked towards the man, placing the bucket of water on the ground as he positioned the lamp. Switching it on, the lamp revealed the four concrete walls that surrounded them.

The man stepped back, brushing a stray red hair away from his eyes so he could survey the unconscious man. But the unconscious man didn't wake, barely shifting his body in the light. "Damn," the red haired man muttered, drifting his gaze to the bucket of water on the ground. "I guess I'll have to wake him up with that."

Picking up the bucket of water, he tipped it towards the man in the chair, ready to pour it on him. "Wakey, wakey, Aura Guardian," he said, spilling the entire bucket on the unconscious man.

Water dripped of his black hair as his eyes burst open, revealing his bright red eyes. But he quickly shut them, overwhelmed by the blinding light coming from the lamp directed towards him.

"Good," the red haired man drawled, pulling another chair to the centre of the room. "Looks like you are finally awake, now we can talk," he added, sitting down on the chair.

"What? Where am I?" the man questioned, trying to shift in his chair, realising he couldn't because he was tied. "Who are you?" the man could barely make out captor, still adjusting to the light.

"I know it has been a long time, but surely you must recognise me, Red," the red haired man replied, waiting patiently for Red to adjust. "After all, it was me that beat you on Mount Silver."

"Mount Silver?" Red questioned, remembering his days on the mountain. _There had only been one person that beat me there, _he mused, coming to the realisation of who was in front of him.

"Silver?" Red questioned, staring at the man in front of him.

"Finally," Silver exasperatedly sighed, his silver eyes flickering in the light. "I didn't realise how deeply they had knocked you out."

"Let's cut to the chase," Red replied. "What is it you want?"

"Really?" Silver questioned in mock sadness. "I thought we could have a friendly chat, I thought you were better than that, for shame."

"Oh, so you want to have a friendly chit chat do you?" Red incredulously asked. "I can't believe you have a gull to try and convince me otherwise, especially after what you did."

"And what did I do, Red?" Silver questioned. "Oh, that's right, I followed my orders."

"Ho-oh still wants to kill you, you know that right," Red explained. "And I don't think Lugia will be as forgiving either."

"You think I care?" Silver replied. "My mission was to gain Ho-oh and Lugia's Tokens, nothing more."

"Nothing more?!" Red angrily replied. "Their Tokens were nearly destroyed and you know what happens when that happens."

"Yes I do," Silver answered. "But another one would have taken their place; that is how it always has been."

"But they are the originals, they are the first ever Lugia and Ho-oh," Red rebutted. "We would have lost so much knowledge and wisdom with their deaths!"

"You think Legion cares?"

"Well you certainly don't care about how you kill your own kind," Red angrily replied.

"What are you talking about?" Silver generally asked, not knowing what Red was talking about.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Red responded. "You're a bloody Aura Knight, the second highest rank of any Aura User, only the Aura Master is higher. You're a Knight of Legion, you know everything that goes on inside your group, especially considering you're her right hand man."

"I may be a Knight of Legion, and I may be my Aura Master's right hand man, but I have no idea what you are talking about," Silver explained.

"YOU WIPED OUT THE AURA GUARD!" Red angrily screamed, his voice echoing off the concrete wall. "AND YOU DID IT IN THE MOST INHUMAIN WAY! YOU SENT AURA HUNTERS ON US!"

"You think we…" Silver paused, laughing at Red's accusation. "Seriously? How could you have come to that conclusion, our ideals may be different, but we would never get rid of your group that way. I find it offensive that you would even think that."

"Then how can you explain all the evidence?" Red asked. "Ho-oh said that you were the ones behind it all. You teamed up with Team Rocket, and they are the ones that attacked me with that monster."

"And you said Ho-oh held great knowledge and wisdom, you truly are an idiot," Silver answered. "We may be working with Team Rocket, but we are because of what happened six years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't the only ones attacked by the Aura Hunters," Silver answered. "Legion's Aura Master was targeted, her husband was killed and she had to abandon her four children. Even my own family was attacked, I nearly died protecting my daughter, so don't think you are the only victims here."

"But-but…" Red was at a loss for words, he didn't want to believe that Legion was not behind it all, and he couldn't believe that the Aura Hunters were working alone. "You're lying," was all Red could say.

"Really?" Silver replied. "Then how do you know that I'm not telling the truth?"

"I don't, but…"

"But what?"

"But if you are telling the truth then why weren't you nearly destroyed, like we were?"

"A simple difference between our groups saved us," Silver explained. "The Aura Guard has always allowed its members to roam the world freely, Legion has always remained internalised, save for those on their pilgrimage."

"So you're saying that you survived because you all live together?"

"Yes," Silver answered. "When we were attacked, word got out quickly and we were able to protect ourselves, while the Aura Guard headquarters were destroyed, leaving your group separated and isolated. You were easy targets."

"But, who were that Aura Hunters working for?" Red asked. "Team Rocket certainly never knew about our kind back then."

"Think, Red," Silver simply answered. "There is only one faction that we both hate and despise more than each other, the answer is right in front of your nose."

"But the only other faction is…" Red paused, working his head around the possibility. "But that's impossible, they are all like warring tribes, none of them can stand each other long enough to create an Aura Sphere, especially organise and carry out an attack like that."

"Yes, but our intel suggests that just like warring tribes, one has come out on top and has unified most of them," Silver explained.

"But if they did, the Aura Guard would have known," Red muttered.

"We didn't even know, not until after the attacks," Silver reasoned.

"But if the Aura Hunters are unified, then we have a massive problem," Red said. "The whole world is in danger, not just us."

"You think we don't know that?" Silver questioned. "Of course we do, which is why we have acquired the use of Team Rocket, so we can control them and prevent anything like this from ever happening again."

"But that won't be enough," Red rebutted. "I need to get out there, I need to protect my son, he's too vulnerable out there, especially with what you have told me," Red frantically added, trying to free himself from the chair.

"You're not going anywhere," Silver said. "Not until you tell me where you've placed the Green Orb."

"What? I would never tell you," Red replied. "I know what you would do with it. You know the Tokens don't just allow you to control a Legendary Pokémon, they have a specific purpose in this world. If you gained Rayquaza's Token you could control the weather."

"And that is exactly why we want it," Silver explained. "We will find it, even without your help, it's only a matter of time," Silver added, heading for the door. "Think about what I said. If you want to protect your son, then you better tell us where the Green Orb is, otherwise you'll never be getting out of here."

And think was all Red did. He thought about everything long and hard after Silver disappeared, trying to replay everything that happened six years ago, trying to connect all the dots. But he knew one thing, if Silver was telling the truth, then his son could be in grave danger. He had to get out of there, but he had no idea where he was; his aura was being blocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Red Escape? Who are the Aura Hunters? Is Ash really safe? Find Out Next Time!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you can't tell, yes this will tie in with a Pokémon Master's Journey chapter very soon. More tie in chapters will happen over time, but again this one is more back ground story. The main plot of this story will really pick up after the Indigo League in TPMJ.**

**Thanks to all those that have voted on my poll, it is still open until the next TPMJ Chapter.**

**Review Reply**

**Great: Interesting. So the token's are objects that control legendaries? Looking forward to more!**

**Reply: Thanks for the Support! Yes and No, the Tokens were explained a bit more in this chapter.**

**Review Reply End**

**Any questions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Prisoner 627837

**Hey, guys, I'm finally back with the next chapter of Duties of the Aura Master. Also, I have a competition at the bottom of this chapter, so please read the Author's Note at the end.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Prisoner 627837<p>

"Prisoner 627837, step forward." Red sighed, stepping out of the prison cell that had been his life for several weeks, or at least that's how long he thought it had been. He couldn't tell the day or time, he hadn't seen anyone since Silver last talked to him, and the only thing he ever received was his daily meals.

"Where are we going?" Red asked as handcuffs lock down on his wrists. He was confused, he hadn't been taken out of his cell in weeks, and whenever Silver was there to question him he would be standing right alongside the guard that was now leading him down that long steel corridor adjacent to his cell.

"You're being relocated," the guard explained, stopping at a check point. "Sir. Coraz has requested for you to be moved to another location."

"Coraz?" Red questioned, watching as the man pulled out a key card and swiped it through a scanner. They waited a couple of seconds until a beep was heard, the door in front of them unlocking simultaneously.

"Keep moving," the guard shoved Red forward, ignoring his question as they traversed further down the new corridor.

"Where are we going?" Red asked again, hoping to find more information about where he was being taken.

"I already told you, you're being relocated," the guard grumbled, annoyed by Red's insistent questioning.

"But where?"

"Just keep moving," the guard growled, shoving Red. "You'll see when we get there."

"Fine," Red sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more information without being hurt.

They walked and walked, each corridor adding to the never ending spiral of rooms they seemed to be walking past. Red couldn't believe how big the place was, it seemed to go on forever, but alas, as they rounded one final corner they come to a single door.

The guard stepped forward, holding Red with one arm as he reached for something in his pocket; another key card. But this one was different, it appeared to be a fluorescent green instead of the blue card he used at the other checkpoints.

Swiping the card through the scanner, Red noticed something which shocked him greatly; an Aura Crystal. It was dangling from the same chain as the fluorescent green key card, shining with all the aura it felt around it.

But something felt off to Red, he knew this place was run by Legion, then why did they have a dampening field around the entire place? He couldn't use his aura abilities, they were being prevented from reaching out beyond his body, but he knew that it meant that neither could the guards.

If they used aura, they couldn't in here, just like he couldn't. It was a wonder to him why they had never used their aura against him when they questioned him, now he knew why. Now he understood, now he knew why they felt safe holding him there.

The whole place was lined with the one mineral that could dampen an aura user's abilities. But even with an Aura Crystal they still couldn't use their abilities. But the ultimate question Red wanted answered was the one he knew they would never tell; why would they make a dampening field just for him? Was there another purpose to this place?

"Keep moving," the guard demanded, drawing Red from his thoughts as he was shoved through the now open door.

Red stood stunned as he looked through the large room he was in. "Welcome to your new home," the guard smiled evilly, directing Red along the railing of the small walkway. Above and below them were cells, dozens and dozens of cells.

Each cell held two people, and Red wondered how many Aura Guardians were possibly there. It would make sense, after all, to hold Aura Guardians in the one place where they could never use their abilities, the one place where they were powerless to do anything.

But as Red walked past cell after cell he realised that most of them were criminals, ones the Pokémon G-Men would hunt; ones he would hunt. He hoped that none of them had ever had a run in with him, especially after seeing the way some of them were built.

Physically, Red wasn't strong, what strength he relied on was always supplied by his aura, but now he was nothing but a weak kid in a schoolyard of bullies. Most of the prisoners could probably kill him in a heartbeat if they wanted to, which is why he hoped never to cross any of them.

But don't get him wrong, what Red lacked in strength, he made up for in speed and skill. He knew several combat techniques, as was the way of the Aura Guardians. They trained in the ancient techniques of combat.

"Here we go," the guard stopped, opening up a cell. "Prisoner 627837, say hello to your new roommate," he added, undoing the handcuffs and shoving Red into the cell, closing the bars immediately afterwards and disappearing along the railing of the small walkway.

Red watched as the guard left, laughing as he disappeared into the abyss of the levels of the prison. But he was only half focusing on the disappearing guard, feeling the presence of another in the room without his aura.

The individual was so hulking that he didn't need to use his aura at all, even if he could, he just knew that the man was there, standing behind him, staring down as he studied his new cellmate.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this Hulking figure? How will Red escape the Legion Prison? And are there other Aura Guardians there? Find Out Next Time!<strong>

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story, I forgot about it two weeks ago. But as planned, I'm back. After a week's break from my stories, due to my writer's block, I feel refreshed and ready to continue again.**

**I now have a full plan for what I want this story to be about and it will expand into all regions. In the last two months I have managed to come up with the entire plan for this story in more detail then I had it beforehand. I always had an idea of what I wanted to do and now that has a large amount of ideas behind it.**

**Due to my lagging of The Pokémon Master's Journey, this chapter has in fact been broken down into three chapters as it will join with the other story at the end of chapter 29.**

**Now, I have a little competition for those who are interested. The prise will be an early release of "Chapter 29 – Battling Egos" for the person that manages to guess the following question right. Oh, and for your information, chapter 29 will not be coming out next Saturday, instead it will be chapter 25. So those that would like to get Chapter 29 ahead of schedule, by about 2 weeks, please answer the following question;**

**Red's Prison Number is 627837, The numbers are a code; what does the code say? The first person to answer correctly through a Review Wins and will get Chapter 29 of The Pokémon Master's Journey ahead of the others. Note; I will not take answers through a PM as it would be annoying to figure out if I received a PM first or a Review. **

**Also, those that answer without an account, unless to send me an email I can send the next chapter to, I won't be able to give you the prise and it will go to the next person that gets it right.**

**Any questions, ideas for the story, or OC's you have that you would like to see in the story, just PM me or send it in a review! All are welcome!**

**Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Until Next Time, AshleyH30 Out!**


End file.
